


Compulsion for Perfection

by seeyouin-Asgard (Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures)



Series: A short story is a love affair [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures/pseuds/seeyouin-Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP decorating their future child’s room. Person A is oddly obsessed with decorating it perfectly, and Person B finds it very funny/charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compulsion for Perfection

“Anthony,” Loki calls from his seat in the rocking chair, his hands gently resting on his protruding stomach. “Tony!”

“Hmm,” the engineer whips his head to stare at his lover, who is beckoning him to the opposite corner of the room.

Loki takes a hold of the other’s hands when he comes within reach, “The room is decorated to absolute precision, you need not worry.”

“Sorry,” He suddenly feels self conscious under the God’s gaze, and takes to staring at their entwined hands swinging. “I just wanted things to be perfect.”

Pulling him to his knees, so he doesn’t need to stand, Loki presses a light kiss to Tony’s fingers, “You are adorable when you want to be.”

Grumbling to himself, Tony kisses Loki chastely before returning to what he was doing with the final touches to the painted mural on the far wall. Smiling to himself, Loki can only sit back and watch, knowing he can’t stop his partner’s compulsion for perfection, though he finds himself not really wanting too either.


End file.
